


Hallows' Eve

by lalalenii



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Vampire!Kurt, Vampires, halloween fic, human!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalenii/pseuds/lalalenii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has breakfast with his un-dead boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallows' Eve

Waking up is a slow process for Blaine today. Somehow he’s unconsciously aware that he doesn’t have to be anywhere today, so he stretches lazily and chases the remnants of his dream. It involved Kurt using his superhuman strength to do all sorts of sexy things to him so he mourns it a little.

He yawns and turns to grab his watch from the night stand. It’s only eight, so it’s the perfect balance between feeling properly rested without wasting half of the day sleeping.

As Blaine’s senses slowly come back to life he suddenly becomes aware of the smell of cinnamon and coffee drafting into his room. He smiles to himself as he puts on his slippers and shuffles towards the kitchen, where he finds his boyfriend frying French toast at the stove.

“Morning,” he mumbles as he hugs Kurt from behind, burying his face in the slightly cool skin of his neck.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Kurt says in return, patting Blaine’s hands as he wraps them around Kurt’s waist. He flips the soggy bread in the pan before turning around.

Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine’s lips that makes his toes curl and is far too short. He chuckles at the whine Blaine lets out when he pulls back.

“Coffee?”

“Yes, please,” Blaine sighs and moves to sit at the small table in their cramped kitchen.

 “Have a nice dream?” Kurt asks with a knowing smirk.

Blaine flushes, but accepts the steaming mug Kurt hands him.

“You know, I’m still not sure I don’t find it creepy you can tell when I’m turned on,” he mumbles.

“Honey, you don’t need to be a Vampire to feel your hard-on”

“Shut up,” Blaine says, burying his face in his mug.

“Okay, do you really wanna know?”

Blaine looks up, surprised.

“What?”

“Do you want know how I can tell?” Kurt clarifies. “You know, by using my… strengths.”

“Okay.” Blaine takes a sip of his coffee, suddenly nervous. No matter how cool (and maybe also turned on) he is by the whole Vampire thing, it’s still fairly new to him and he’s never sure what to expect.

“I can sense - well, smell it.” Kurt admits, and Blaine swears his skin gets a slight pink hue. Can Vampires blush?

“You can smell it?” Blaine can’t keep the amusement out of his voice.

“Yeah, it’s something in your blood, hormones, I guess…”

“I smell different when I’m turned on.”

“Better, even.” Kurt grins, and serves Blaine a plate of French toast.

“Oh my god.”

“Hmm.” Kurt moves to stand behind him, slides his hands down Blaine’s chest and mouths at his ear.

“Delicious,” he mumbles. “I could eat you right up.”

Blaine can’t suppress the shudder running through his body. Kurt’s breath tickles over his neck as he chuckles.

“You’re mean,” Blaine pouts.

“Aw, you’re just jealous.” Kurt sits across from Blaine at the table and watches him cut into his breakfast.

“At least I’m not a _Vampire_ that gets scared watching Horror movies.” Blaine smirks.

“I wasn’t scared!”

“You shrieked and hid in my neck!”

“It was a jump scare! Being undead doesn’t make you immune against those. I’m not psychic.”

“Aw,” Blaine makes at Kurt’s pouting face, who throws him a glare.

“Watch it young man, or you better not get used to getting served breakfast.”

Blaine is still grinning, but sobers up a little. “Thank you. It’s delicious.”

“You’re welcome.” Kurt says warmly. “Good to know I haven’t unlearned how to cook.”

 

“So are you gonna come with me to the party tonight?” Blaine asks.

Kurt hesitates. “I’m just not sure that’s a good idea.”

“Come on, you have to celebrate!”

“Oh my god, Blaine Halloween is not like a religious holiday for Vampires.”

“Well, it should be. And you should come to the party. Please, Sam keeps asking about you and I just want to show everyone how cute my boyfriend is.”

Kurt sighs. He really wants to meet Blaine’s friends but parties are always a risk of exposure. On the other hand, Halloween might be the best he can get, with everyone dressing up and pretending to be someone else.

“Pleeaaasee,” Blaine begs and oh no he’s doing the puppy face. “We can even do couples costumes!”

“What are you going as, anyway?”

Blaine’s eyes light up at the question and he smirks ominously as he takes another sip of coffee, drawing it out.

“Vampire,” he says casually.

Kurt raises an eyebrow.

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious. Pun intended.”

“Oh my god.”

“You could be one too! That way no one will suspect!”

“Very clever Blaine,” he says dryly.

“Well, it is.”

Kurt sighs, there’s no point in arguing with Blaine when he’s determined like this.

“Show me your costume?”

“So you’re coming?”

“I didn’t say that. Show me the costume and I’ll see if I can work with it.”

Blaine happily swallows down the rest of his French toast, then drops his plate in the sink.

“Be right back.”

He smacks a loud kiss to Kurt’s cheek before sauntering off to the bedroom.

Shaking his head, Kurt starts to clean the dishes he used to make breakfast.

 

Blaine’s costume is ridiculous. It’s a combination of all the clichés, black clothes, a floor-length cloak with a banded collar that’s red on the inside and a pair of plastic fangs.

“With make-up it’s better. I have some fake blood and red contact lenses.”

“This is offensive, Blaine.”

“It’s not,” he says, turning and swooshing his cloak. He draws the end of it up to his chin, throwing Kurt a dark glare.

Then, he actually hisses. “Fear me!” He looks like a baby kitten biting its owner’s toe.

“Adorable,” Kurt quips.

Blaine drops his cloak, disappointed.

“I’ll ignore your lack of respect for a dark and fearful creature like me if you come to the party with me,” Blaine says, inching closer to Kurt.

“Maybe I’ll spare you… let you get away.” He traces a finger down Kurt’s neck, pulling him closer with a hand on the small of his back. “Or maybe I’ll eat you anyway.”

He buries his teeth in Kurt’s neck with a ridiculous munching sound, and Kurt can’t hold his laughter anymore.

“Okay, okay,” he giggles.

Blaine pulls back. „Really?”

“Yes. I’ll come with you.”

Kurt sees the emotion in Blaine’s eyes, feels how his body relaxes, the tension from before slowly dissolving. He takes his face into his hands, to make sure Blaine knows how sincere he is. He can feel his beautiful heart beat steadily beneath his ribcage. It’s the most comforting sound he knows.

“I love you. And I know Sam, and everyone else are a big part of your life, so I want to get to know them too. I know this means a lot to you.”

The happy look Blaine gets on his face is enough for Kurt to know he made the right decision.

“I love you, too.”

He kisses Blaine slowly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pulling his warm body close to his.

They hug close for a while after pulling back, enjoying the closeness.

“Come on,” Kurt finally says.

“Huh?” Blaine says distractedly.

“Well, that Van Helsing costume to match your Dracula, won’t make itself.”

“Oh my god you’re the best. And a genius. I love you.”

Kurt smiles as he watches Blaine skip off to the bedroom, mumbling about waistcoats and pocket watches. For this boy, he’d really risk anything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
